14th Machine War
Summary The 14th Machine war is an ongoing conflict between the defending Android Resistance and YoRHa force against the invading Machine lifeforms. Starting with the "Assault of Pearl Harbor" the 14th Machine war would prove to be the most destructive of all the wars that had come before it. Although the war hasn't officially come to an end the Machine Lifeforms led by the Red Girls have accomplished their overall goal and as a result have destroyed YoRHa as well as weakened the resistance forces considerably. Assault on Pearl Harbor The First major battle of the war. Despite being engineered to end up being a loss for YoRHa it turned out to be an unexpected victory. Outcome: Android Victory * All Machines on Hawaii shut down * Nearly all androids killed * Resistance leader Rose killed * YoRHa squad leader A1 killed Assault of the Machine Factory The second notable battle of the war. It was an operation launched by YoRHa to cut through the defense systems at a machine factory in an effort to cut a path into enemy territory. Outcome: Android Strategic Victory. Machine Military Victory * All Marx units destroyed * Most Engels destroyed * Four YoRHa units confirmed killed in action, 2B and 9S detonate their Black Boxes. 11B listed MIA, later confirmed dead after the operation's conclusion * Path into City Ruins created Battle for the City Ruins This was a battle started when the machine lifeforms let loose two Engels and a number of machine lifeforms to try and take the City ruins. The initial phase of the battle saw YoRHa fighting and eventually fending off the goliath. During the second act of the battle 2B and 9S encounter and battle Adam and Eve. The machine brothers flee leaving no concrete Victor Outcome: No decisive Victor. Strategic Android and Machine Victory. * All Goliath class machines killed * Aliens discovered to be extinct * Many Resistance resources destroyed Skirmish in the Forest Kingdom This was an assault led by YoRHa androids 2B and 9S as well former YoRHa A2 versus the independent nation known as the Forest Kingdom. Outcome: Android Victory * Death of second Forest King, Immanuel * A2 flees from battle against 2B and 9S * Collapse of the Forest Kingdom government Battle for the Flooded City This was a battle that started when the (presumably) resistance battleship the Blue Ridge II came under attack. After the first wave of the battle the Behemoth class Machine known as Grün attacked and in the process destroyed the ship. The machine lifeforms work to defend the behemoth until it is able to reach the land where it would have killed every Android on the area. Outcome: Decisive Android Victory * Heavy YoRHa casualties * Heavy Machine casualties * Grün destroyed * Blue Ridge II destroyed * The Mortars destroyed * 9S abducted by Adam Battle for the Copied City This was a battle that occurred in the copied city created by Adam, a core unit to the machine lifeforms. After he had captured 9S numerous YoRHa pursuit units tracked his black box to the City only to be killed by Adam. Finally 2B arrived and confronts Adam who tells her he wants to experience the power of hate while 2B swore to save 9S and kill Adam. Outcome: Major Android Victory * Adam killed * 9S saved * Dozens of YoRHa killed Second Battle for the Factory Pascal had received a message from an independent group of machine cultists who dwelled on the bowels of the Factory unbeknownst to the Loyalist machine lifeforms. With 2B accompanying him they make their way to the Factory. However they find out its a trap and must fight there way out of the Factory. Outcome: Independent Machine Victory * Loyalist Machines Ousted from control of the factory * Cultist Machines take control * 2B and Pascal forced to retreat * Loyalist Goliath Machine destroyed Second Battle for the City Ruins After learning of his brother's death, Eve goes insane. After seemingly taking over the remainder of the network, Eve launches a bid to destroy the Android menace once and for all. The machines attack the resistance camp and Pascal's village and end with a battle with a mentally unstable Eve. Outcome: Strategic Android Victory. Minor Machine Military Victory. * Majority of Resistance androids killed * Large machine casualties * Death of Eve * Loss of 9S' current body * Supposed destruction of Machine Network Final Battle for the City Ruins The final major operation was undertaken by YoRHa. This was their final push in a bid to wipe out the machines. After taking out the air defence systems the ground assault commenced and, although the androids thought they were winning, in the end, a wide area logic virus compromised all the YoRHa fighters. Forcing 2B and 9S to kill themselves through black box detonation to stop the rogue androids. Outcome: Overwhelming Machine Victory. * All of YoRHa ground troops were killed * Large Machine casualties * Operation to take over the City ruins failed * 9S and 2B forced to detonate their Black Boxes to stop rogue androids Battle for the Bunker After 2B and 9S blew themselves up they made haste to go and tell the YoRHa Commander about the wide area virus. But a backdoor in the bunker caused every Android including the commander except for 9S and 2B to become infected. As they escape the bunker they are attacked by rogue units in flight units. 2B separates from 9S and is ultimately taken over by the virus. In her last moments, she asks A2 to kill her and she looks at 9S for the last time before dying Outcome: Decisive Machine Victory * Bunker's destruction * Dissolvement of YoRHa * Death of nearly all YoRHa androids * Death of 2B * Death of YoRHa Commander Third Battle of the Factory After the destruction of Pascal Village he takes the children to the machine factory for safe keping. However hostile loyalist attack the Factory with a large force. Pascal and A2 are forced to fight in order to hold them off. Despite winning the victory was bitter as all of Pascals' children killed themselves. Outcome: No Victor * Attacking Machine force completely destroyed * All children deceased * Pascal either mind wiped or killed or left to his insanity by A2 Battle for the Tower After obtaining the keys to the machine tower by clearing all the Resource Recovery Units, A2 and 9S ascend the tower in order to discover the truth and prevent the machines from destroying the server on the Moon. However, both androids encounter the Red Girls as well as goliath class machines and eventually each other. Outcome: Machine Victory * In all endings Machines come out on top * (Potential) deaths of 9S and A2 * Death of both goliath class machines * Popola and Devola seemingly dead * Ark fires allowing machines to colonize another world * Machines maintain control of the Earth * Temporary conflict of interest between Red Girls * Adam and Eve revived * Machines (presumably) evolve past the point of needing androids as their only enemies (hence the ark going to another planet) * 2B (potentially) reconstructed * Discovery of humanities extinction made public Casualties YoRHa * Commander White * Most YoRHa units * The Bunker Android Resistance * Rose * Many Resistance members * Blue Ridge II * Considerable amount of resources * Popola * Devola Machine lifeforms * Grün * Simone * Adam (briefly) * Eve (briefly) * Immanuel (Independent) * Heavy Machine Casualties * Many Engels * Immanuel Category:Conflicts